Man Chong
Man Chong (onyomi: Man Chō) is an officer and politician of Wei. Known as a courageous and prudent person who stood eight chi tall (roughly 190 cm or 6'3"), he assisted Cao Ren at Fan Castle and strengthened Hefei Castle's defenses. Romance of the Three Kingdoms accredits him for convincing Xu Huang to serve Cao Cao. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since its third installment. He placed twentieth with fans in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou Blast first card promotion poll and placed first in the second card promotion poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, he helps Cao Ren defend Fan Castle from the likes of Guan Yu. He also appears in an exclusive cutscene during the battle of Hefei Castle, in which he says that the castle is unable to fall, meaning that he took part in planning the castle's defenses. His role at Hefei Castle in Dynasty Warriors 8 is reduced to ambushing Wu's main camp when Sun Quan starts his advance though the narration mentions that it was Man Chong who built the new castle. In Wei's hypothetical route, he participates in the campaign against Wu at Jianye and in the campaign against the alliance formed by Liu Bei and several other warlords that oppose Cao Cao. In Xtreme Legends, Man Chong is the commander of Hefei Castle in Jin's storyline; the player must rescue him from Sun Quan's men. Man Chong is recurring enemy officer for Shu's scenario campaigns in Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed. He will attempt to block Liu Bei's escape from Xuzhou with fire archers and aid Li Dian in covering for Cao Cao when things in Chibi go badly for the Wei forces. His playable incarnation at Dynasty Warriors 9 has him appear as one of Xun Yu's recruits for the battle against Tao Qian. Their success in the campaign is cut short when Lu Bu appears and stakes his claim over Yan Province. After defeating Lu Bu, Man Chong helps his lord secure the emperor. During which, he meets his old friend, Xu Huang, and implores him to switch sides. Once the emperor is taken to Xuchang, Cao Cao accepts the surrender of Zhang Xiu, but Man Chong suspects something ominous due to Wan Castle's intricate design. His anxieties are proven when Cao Ang and Cao Anmin's units request for reinforcements. After securing the north, Man Chong participates in the campaigns against Sun Quan at Chibi and Ruxukou. After Hanzhong is lost, Man Chong is sent to aid Cao Ren, Pang De, and Yu Jin in organizing Fan Castle's defense. Their preparations are for naught as the flood attack leads to Yu Jin's surrender and Pang De's capture. Making use of Wu's betrayal, Guan Yu is slain, and Cao Cao falls to natural causes shortly after. Serving Cao Pi, Man Chong aids the prince's ascent to the throne when he attempts to find the root cause of the false rumors in Xuchang. After Han is replaced with Wei, the strategist accompanies his lord in his attempts to conquer both Wu and Shu. After Cao Xiu's defeat at Shiting, Man Chong and Sima Yi are sent to rescue the young general and to avenge his previous defeat. While they are victorious, Cao Pi dies to illness before they can celebrate. After Cao Pi's death, Man Chong is sent to Hefei to prepare a new castle to fight Wu. Together with reinforcements from Zhuge Dan and Xin Xianying, Man Chong is able to defeat Sun Quan's massive army at Hefei Castle. He later invites Sima Yi and various officers to tour a new trap of the castle, Man Chong intentionally traps all of them in a room. Playfully, he asks Sima Yi to find whatever holes he can find in the design. During Guo Jia's DLC scenario, Man Chong is tasked with defending Hefei from Sun Quan's follow-up attack after Chibi and successfully defends the city in time for them to rescue Cao Ren at Nanjun. He and the other Wei strategists later pull together and successfully defeat Liu Bei and unite the land with Guo Jia before his illness can claim him. He and the others later hold a banquet in their friend's name before he quietly passes away without their knowledge. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 2, Man Chong appears among Cao Cao's forces at Yi Ling. He is charged with setting fire to the cannons of Orochi's forces. If he is not defeated before his retreat, he will later return as part of Cao Cao's ambush party. In Warriors Orochi 3, Man Chong serves as Xu Huang's replacement officer when the player includes the latter in their attack team. Character Information Development His [https://twitter.com/musou_blast/status/497303876505067520 Blast design] is meant to embody someone who is always absorbed in his strategies and pays little attention to his appearance. Suzuki admits his main series Dynasty Warriors design was based on his [https://twitter.com/s_sangokumusou/status/895144074335862784 Blast design]. His rich-looking attire is a homage to his family upbringing, but his untied top is meant to reflect his indifference to anything outside of work. Man Chong was adapted to be the tallest of the strategists in the series due to his historical height. Personality Man Chong in his playable portrayal, is often shown to be a bit of an in-doors worker who prefers intricacies and has a notable fascination for traps of all kinds. However, he shows indifference to things outside of his work, most notably even in his attire (as both his battle outfit and civilian clothing are poorly done). Voice Actors *Miles Allen - Dynasty Warriors 9 (English) *Peter Doyle - Warriors Orochi series (English-uncredited) *Xianghai Hao - Dynasty Warriors 9 (Chinese) *Kim Itae - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) *Takashi Aoki - Shin Sangoku Musou Blast, Dynasty Warriors 9 *Tōru Sakurai - Sangokushi Legion Live Action Performers *Yuuya Uno - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Sekiheki no Tatakai Quotes *"Did you see? It will draw you in and devour you. This is the enchanted castle of He Fei!" *"Soldiers can be quite perceptive. They are all aware that you three are not getting along." *"Master Xu Huang, you are constantly searching to perfect your might. So why are you wasting your time serving such an unworthy lord?' :"I understand that well, Master Man Chong. However, I also owe a debt to Master Yang Feng for imposing upon him. :"You are wasting your talents in the name of misplaced loyalty. It is not like you to lose focus in such a way." :"Ahh... I have found both my heart and mind to be clouded with doubt. You have my gratitude. I shall fall back for now and regroup! ::~~Man Chong and Xu Huang; Dynasty Warriors 9 Gameplay Man Chong is affiliated with the shooting spears in this appearance. :Unique Flow Attack: :Unique Trigger Attack (' R1' + ): :Special Technique (R1 + ): :Musou ( ): :Aerial Musou ( + ): Historical Information Originally from Shanyang, Man Chong served under Cao Cao and become one of his strategists. He later became governor of Runan and joined the battle of Fan Castle where he convinced Cao Ren not to retreat due to the flood being a temporary setback. Furthermore, he pointed out several strategic blunders made by Guan Yu which helped them defend the castle until reinforcements arrived. Man Chong also participated in the resumed conflict against Wu. Though he and his allies were unable to secure Wu's territories, they did, however, manage to repel Sun Quan who attacked Hefei once more during 233. His contributions throughout the campaign include suggesting the construction of a new castle to help repel Wu's navy, ambushing Sun Quan's troops, and destroying the enemy army's siege rams. Unfortunately, he lost favor in court during a power struggle with Wang Ling. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Category:Wei Characters